What Defines Cheating?
by Anette Chase
Summary: Het, OC, AU, twoshot, character deaths. Rating to be safe. After a night spent with Bakura, Ryou's girlfriend thinks on it and wonders what defines cheating. Complete for now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakura or Ryou or anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh!

Notes: Het (O.o?!) romancey-ish. Angsty. Character death(s), Original Character, two-shot. Just an idea that hit me this morning. Really only applicable in the Yu-Gi-Oh! World anyway.

* * *

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling as my lover left the room, his white hair glinting in the early morning sun. I hated when he had to go to work so early, but just this once I could be grateful for it. Just this once.

'_He'll never know…'_A familiar, deep voice said in my mind, in my thoughts. No, he wasn't speaking to me, as much as I wish he was. Then I'd have someone to talk to about all this. But, no, he was gone, with my lover, through that door and on the way to Burger World. Why he had to be at a burger joint for work at eight in the morning when they don't serve breakfast is something I'll never understand…

Anyways, back to the topic at hand…

I've done some stupid things in my life, sad to say. However, last night takes the cake, even for me.

* * *

"_How 'bout we have a little fun, eh girlie?" Dark brown eyes glinted in the darkness, looking down at my t-shirt clad body._

"_But, Bakura, won't that wake him up?" I asked practically, afraid of the dark being before me._

"_Not if I do this," he began muttering in an ancient tongue, most likely Egyptian from what Ryou and Yugi had told me, and a dark glow appeared around their shared body. "Besides, he'll do what I tell him. He's only got you because I allow it."_

_I somehow doubted that, but remained silent as he moved across the bed towards me._

* * *

Why did I agree to that? I'm already in a committed relationship to the one I love, why would I go and do that?!

'_You have feelings for him too,'_ my own mind whispered at me before I was plunged back into last night.

_

* * *

_

_I cried out as he bit my neck even harder before he lay me on the bed and took me then and there. Rough, passionate, eyes glinting in the dark…_

_I gave as good as I got (or so I thought/hoped), and minutes later, we were laying on the bed, totally spent, content in each other's company._

* * *

Is it cheating when it's the same body? Is it cheating when they both literally are a part of each other? Is it?

* * *

"_Hm. It's really my fault, isn't it." It wasn't a question._

"_What is, Bakura?"_

"_All the shit he had to go through in school, because of me. I was the one who did wrong, not him, yet he took the blame. Cheerfully, I'd say. If he hadn't been so gods be damned shy, he'd have had some friends. But he was scared."_

"_Of what?"_

"_Rejection. His own family rejected him, so what made him think that complete and total strangers would accept him. You saw how his father treated him at Christmas."_

_I hung my head and began busying myself with the sheets, feeling very aware of his eyes on my unclothed body. "I did. Did he have no kindness in his life whatsoever?"_

"_Until that brat Yugi came along, yeah. But it still wasn't enough. Then his dad made him move again senior year."_

"_Then I came along…" I said softly, looking out the window, feeling guilt. Not for what I had done, but what I had not done. "You didn't want me around, did you Bakura?"_

"_Not really, no. I thought for sure he'd find a way to get rid of the Millennium Ring once and for all. I mean, it's not like he needed me anymore." He sighed, and again I was struck at how odd it was to see Bakura in control of Ryou's body. From what I'd heard, when they were younger, their body changed whenever Bakura took over. Now, though, the only noticeable difference was their eyes and voice. Bakura's voice was much deeper than Ryou's, and their eyes…there was something in Bakura's eyes I'd never be able to name, like a loss of innocence, that never went away._

"_That's not true, Bakura." I hesitated, nearly giving the former tomb robber a hug, but decided against it. Kinda pointless, huh, after what we'd just done, but my feelings were the same. "He needs you now more than ever!"_

_Bakura scoffed. "Yeah, right. Go to sleep, girlie." Shaking my head, I lay down, facing him, and he let out a deep breath. _'Besides, if we're not careful, he'll wake up…now go to sleep.'

"_Alright, alright. I get ya, Bakura. Night."_

_Ryou stirred in his sleep, scratching his head, before opening his eyes and looking down at where I lay on his arm. "Hey, Amy," he looked over at the clock and groaned. "Ugh. Two in the morning. I need more sleep."_

_I smiled up at him. "Well, get back to sleep. We can't all stay up all night like me."_

_He raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean by that? Have you been up this whole time?"_

_I nodded. "But that's alright, don't worry about it, love. Get some sleep. Work's gonna be all too soon."_

"_Alright, love you."_

"_Love you, too…"_

* * *

I really, truly, do love him. I meant that entirely. But... What about Bakura? In that weird, messed up night, I grew to like him. I don't love him, no, at least not in the way I love Ryou, or my brother, but something happened that night.

'_I wonder if that'll ever happen again? No, no, that'd be too much like having an affair for my liking…but he doesn't have his own body, so who else is he supposed to turn to?'_ I shook my head and looked over at the clock. It read 9:08…lovely. Well, time for more sleep.

* * *

Just a quick question, for anyone who reads this. Would you define that as cheating if you were in Amy's (the OC's) shoes? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakura or Ryou or any of the various things mentioned here, except Amy.

Notes: Yes, this chapter was crap. I admit that. 1st person POV really didn't work as well as I'd would've liked. Therefore, I'm gonna rewrite this at some point in the future in 3rd person. But for now, it's as is. I may even put the other POV up as a seperate story, as I'm rediculously proud of the last chapter, since no one really seemed to like it. Ah, well.

* * *

I groaned, rolling over on the bed, burying my face in the pillow.

"Amy, it's time to wake up," I heard Ryou say, though it was a bit muffled by said pillow.

"I dun wanna," I groaned again. "I'm tired."

"_If you hadn't stayed up all night,"_ Bakura teased,_ "you'd be rested up."_

I could SO picture him smirking. He's got to be smirking. I picked my head up to look at him…only to realize I couldn't see him. "Damnit, Bakura. It's your fault anyway."

Ryou looked down at me, confused. "How is it Bakura's fault?"

I bit my lip as Bakura chuckled darkly at me. _"Nice move, girly. I'll leave you to sort out this mess."_ And though he hadn't ever been there, I knew he was 'gone'.

"Amy?"

I looked down at the ground, unable to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry, Ryou." Grabbing a pair of pants from the floor, I quickly put them on before running out the door.

'_I can't take this, I need to get away, before he does something to himself or to me!'_

* * *

"_Girlie! Get your ass off the ground now! He needs you!"_

I looked up to see a spirit floating towards me. Of course, I freaked out. Who wouldn't? But then I realized it was Bakura.

"What do you mean? What's happened, Bakura?"

"_He's gone off the deep end, that's what."_

I jumped up from where I'd been sitting, beneath a tree at the park, and ran back to the house. What I saw there wasn't very pretty.

Ryou was sobbing on the back porch. When he saw me, he looked at me with the saddest expression I have ever seen and will ever see. A look of desperation, of desolation…of rejection.

"Hi, Amy," he swallowed, rubbing his eyes. "Nice day we're having, isn't it?"

"Oh, Ryou—" I moved forward to hug him, but he brushed me off.

"You should have just told me you wanted to be with him, you know. Not this."

I clinched my fists at my side. "I didn't mean for anything to happen, Ryou, I swear it!"

The smile on his face wasn't entirely sane. "Sure. Well, since you want him so badly, I'm giving him to you." His eyes rolled in the back of his head, and before he could fall to the concrete, I caught him in my arms. A moment later, he shook his head.

"Well, fuck. That didn't go as planned."

It was Bakura. "Well, no shit."

"No, no, you don't get it, girly. He's locked himself away. I can't even get to him. If he stays like that…"

The way he trailed off told me it was nothing good. "What? Bakura, talk to me."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "He'll kill himself, just by lacking the will to live. And there's not a damn thing either one of us can do about it."

I stood up and walked inside the house. I vaguely heard Bakura following along after me, but I didn't pay attention. It wasn't like either one of them would stop me, anyways.

Opening the medicine cabinet, I grab the Benadryl before going back to the kitchen, grabbing a Smirinoff from the fridge.

"Girly…what—"

"No, Bakura. I screwed him up, he's not gonna listen, and so I've got nothing left." Really, I didn't. Ryou was my entire life. My family didn't give a rat's ass about me, and my friends just wanted to bum homework off of me. "I'm surprised things lasted as long as they did." I took a large swig of the alcohol, popping as many pills in my mouth as I could, before getting whatever else I could find to ingest before my body went out. "If I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do it with a bang." I downed the rest of the Smirinoff, along with some more medicinal crap before sitting in one of the chairs in the living room.

"Bakura?"

"Hm."

"If Ryou comes out of that…tell him I love him….and I'm sorry…."

Bakura grunted. Before I could reply, however, the world went black.


End file.
